


Nap Time

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Lovely Complex (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jealousy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Drabble one shot. Idea comes from an old fic I wrote years ago. For a different anime verse.“Go and look for him!” The coach orders one of his teammates.
Relationships: Koizumi Risa/Ootani Atsushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Nap Time

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lovely Complex, or its characters. Just the idea in mind._

_Nap Time_

The basketball teams were about to face each other in the nationals. One of the respected captains of both teams made sure everyone participating in the team we're there. As a shocker and surprise, the smallest member of the the team wasn’t there.

Where’s Otani?

"He’s not here yet. Late as usual.”

"He's probably overslept. Forgetting this important game too!” One of the teammates answered.

"Go and look for him!” The coach ordered.

"Yes.”

Those in waiting we’re impatient. Risa couldn’t believe her friend/crush wasn’t even present yet. Where could he had gone to? They all came together to the courts. As all agreed upon.

They decided on who would be starting first. They needed words of encouragement from one, Otani Atsushi too.

Maitake decides on looking for him. Knowing the loud young man wouldn’t want to be searched by him too.

It was good fun though for the former coach of the high school too. 

"I'm going to get something to drink." She told her best friend, whom nodded her head. 

Looking over her watch. She was slightly annoyed. Her precious boyfriend waiting for their star player to make it too.

Risa made a run for to the vending machine. He wasn’t there when taking out her money. She keeps looking for him though. With a sad look on her face she was about to turn back and tell the others that Otani was missing, but the tall girl tripped over someone's leg.

With a thud the leg she tripped over belonged to Maitake. Her face heated up as she leaned closer to his smiling face. He hushes her chuckling.

”He’s been here all along. I’ll surprise him like before in class.”

"This is embarrassing I can’t see this..senpai.” She gets off the ground.

"This feels so warm and nice." A voice mumbled during his nap, and they both just giggled.

“Let’s have fun with him.”

Risa nods her head. Too late as eyes began opening. In shock he screams at the sudden closeness of Maitake. He laughed caressing top of his head. All Risa could do was stifle a huge chuckle.

”Get the hell off me!”

“Nah. You’re my sleeping prince. Don’t you want a kiss from me?”

The teasing question and tone coming from Maitake, made Otani uncomfortable. All Risa could still do was chuckle loudly. Her face redden seeing their close faces.

”The game is about to start. The coach is looking for you too.”

”Oh right. I fell asleep due to training hard these last few days.”

Risa helps him up. He takes her hand running out of his sight. Looking back at him, disgustingly.

”That man is an annoyance.”

”Well, Otani, least you’re ready to kick ass soon!”

All he could do was agree. Not the best of time to nap either. Just when that hungry predator wouldn’t or couldn’t leave him alone.

He keeps that in mind. Finally making it to the courts, apologizing in time.

”Let’s go everyone!”

”Hai!” All said in unison.

The end.

Leave positive or negative feedback. Especially when it comes to grammar issues.


End file.
